


[podfic] Common Grounds

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Force Choking (Star Wars), M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Firmus Piett discovers something in common with his boss during an assassination attempt.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Common Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463712) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/yto08g03db0qmbl/SWOT%20Common%20Ground.mp3?dl=0) (15.2 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:32:52


End file.
